


A Trip to London

by PeriodDramaWriter



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: Blake Family, F/M, Jean Beazley - Freeform, Jean and Lucien, London, Lucien Blake - Freeform, TDBM, The Doctor Blake Mysteries - Freeform, Trip - Freeform, mattie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriodDramaWriter/pseuds/PeriodDramaWriter
Summary: Mattie has invited Jean, Lucien and Lynette to stay with her and her husband in London so that Jean can be beside her when she goes into labour with her second child. What will happen when the family are in London? What will they get up to? Find out here!





	A Trip to London

Jean couldn’t help but smile as she tucked one of Lynette’s dark curls back beneath her ear when she was sat beside Lucien on an airplane one afternoon, her baby girl snuffling at her touch whilst she slept on her belly in the cot. She was somewhat surprised to see Lynette so settled considering this was the first time she and Lucien had ever travelled with her, but she was pleased to see that – for now at least – she was quiet and content.

After stroking her baby’s cheek with the back of her finger she turned her head in her husband’s direction, smiling when Lucien leaned in to brush a light kiss against her brow.

‘Are you excited?’ He asked as he took her hand in one of his.

‘I am.’ She nodded with a smile, lacing their fingers as she settled back in her seat.

The two of them were flying, along with Lynette, to London in order to stay with Mattie and her husband for the next month. Mattie was two weeks away from her due date and in one of the last letters she had mailed to Jean she had asked her if – considering her mother had died six months ago – she would travel to London to help her when she went into labour. Jean had agreed without a moment’s hesitation, like Lucien, hence why they were both now sat on an airplane to London. They were so impatient to cuddle her again.

When Mattie had packed up her things and left Ballarat in order to move to London and study nursing the two of them had felt as though it had been their little girl who’d left. She had lodged with them for so long and they had adored her and cared for her for so long that they had started to see her as such. In the months that had followed the two of them had worried about her. It’d troubled them, not knowing how she was faring, but when she had found the time to write she had admitted that she had been so, so happy.

She had also told them both that she had been walking out with someone.

That _someone_ had been a young man named Walter Smith, a surgeon at the hospital she had been working at and she had always spoken about him in the highest regard. She had invited the two of them to London so that they could see her walk down the aisle three years earlier and neither of them had been able to believe how mature and precious she had looked as her father had led her towards Walter. They’d both felt so proud of her.

The feeling of Lucien tracing the sharpness of her jaw with his fingertips brought Jean back to the present after a time, a smile forming on her lips as she looked into his eyes. ‘I lost you for a second there.’ He chuckled, giving her cheek a stroke. ‘Are you alright?’

‘I’m fine.’ She reassured him. ‘I was just thinking of Mattie.’

‘I can’t wait to see her.’ He admitted whilst wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

‘Me either.’ She replied. ‘I never expected her to ask me to help her through the birth. I don’t have a clue about what I’m supposed to do.’ She rested her head on his shoulder.

He stroked her arm. ‘Just hold her hand, darling. She just needs to know you’re there.’

Jean nodded against him.

When she and Mattie had spoken on the telephone a few days ago she had promised her that she would be right beside her the entire way through her labour and nothing would make her go back on that promise. She knew that Mattie would need her close when her waters broke and she began to have contractions and she was going to be there for her.

That, she was certain of. 

* * *

It was just after lunch the following day when the taxi that Lucien and Jean were sat in with their little girl came to a stop outside a small cottage, Jean soothing Lynette with shushes and bouncing her in her arms as Lucien and the driver got out of the vehicle. It was a few seconds later when her husband opened the door for her, her lips curling into a smile as she gave Lucien her free hand so that he could help her to get out of the car.

She took in the sight of the cottage as she patted the small of her baby’s back through the shawl that she was wrapped in, her little girl mouthing at her breast to tell her that she was getting peckish. ‘Alright, darling,’ She lowered her gaze to her, ‘Mummy will get you fed in just a few minutes.’ She glanced up from Lynette again to watch her husband pay the driver of the taxi, the two of them sharing a smile when he picked up the cases.

‘Ready?’ She beamed.

‘Come on.’ He winked before opening the gate and allowing her to enter the garden first. Once she was standing on the path that led up to the front door she watched him enter the garden and close the gate after them, his hand settling on her lower back once he’d reached her before he guided her up the path. He then knocked on the door before the two of them waited for a while, Jean smirking when she heard Mattie’s: ‘I’ll get it, love!’

The front door then opened to reveal a beaming Mattie who had one hand on the bulging swell of her stomach. ‘Jean! Lucien!’ She stepped aside to let the two of them enter the cottage before shutting the door after them. ‘I’m guessing this is Lynette?’ She raised her brow after turning back to them, Lynette snuffling when she stroked her soft face.

‘It is.’ Jean said, nothing but love and pride in her eyes as she gazed at her daughter.

‘She’s so perfect.’ Mattie shook her head. ‘Congratulations to the both of you.’

Both Lucien and Jean thanked her before she entered Lucien's arms once he had set the luggage down. 'How are you feeling?' She heard him ask into her hair after kissing the side of her head.

'Tired and sore.' She giggled after drawing back from his shoulder and running her hands up and down the outside of his arms. 'But so excited at the same time.' She smiled when he leaned in to place a kiss on her forehead. 'The guest bedroom is at the top of the stairs if you would like to go and get changed or freshen up; I know you've been travelling all night.' She looked at them both.

Jean offered her a kind smile as she snugged Lynette closer to her chest, giggling when she felt her little girl search for her breast through her blouse. 'I think it's time for this little one to have her feed, so I'll head upstairs with her and then we can have a catch up later.' She said to Mattie, the young woman nodding in response before she and Lucien watched her ascend the staircase.

'If you want to go up and unpack I can put the kettle on so that we can have some tea when you come back down.' She said after turning to Lucien. 'It'll also give me some time to clean up the mess that Walter's made in the sitting room. I thought that you made too much mess whenever you did those experiments, but your mess is nothing compared to the mess that Walter makes!'

'Cheeky beggar.' Lucien chuckled after giving her a nudge. 'Oh, I've missed you.'

'I've missed you too.' She told him, allowing him to draw her into another embrace. 'Both of you.' Once the two of them had parted from their embrace she kissed him on the cheek. 'When you're upstairs, tell Jean that I don't want her doing everything. I know that she's here to help with the birth, but I do want her to let herself relax most of the time.' Lucien chuckled, meeting her gaze.

'I don't think the word "relax" is in Jean's vocabulary, but I'll tell her.' He teased.

The two of them then shared a smirk before she stepped past him and headed for the kitchen, a quiet sigh escaping him as he picked up the luggage once again and began to carry it upstairs.

'Is Walter looking after you?' Jean asked when she and Mattie were sat together in the kitchen later that afternoon, Lynette quiet in her arms while she played with the buttons on her blouse.

'He is.' Mattie nodded before taking a sip of tea. 'He goes to work earlier than either of us would like, but he always makes me some tea before he leaves and makes Ivy’s breakfast so that I can rest. He's asked for paid leave so that he can be here to look after me during the day, but at the moment the hospital can't spare him. He's not too pleased about it, but I'm quite glad that he's still working because it stops him fussing over me.' She rolled her eyes with a smirk, causing Jean to laugh as she bounced Lynette in her arms.

'Ah, so he's a fusser.' She smiled.

'One of the worst.' Mattie told her. 'He doesn't even let me stand from the couch without help.'

'Lucien was the same when I was pregnant with Lynette.' Jean admitted, casting her gaze down at her little girl for a moment. 'He fretted about everything right up until she was born and then he fretted about everything for a few weeks after as well. I had to keep reminding myself that he was fussing so much because he loves the two us. If I didn't, I'm sure I would have gone insane.' She and Mattie laughed together, Mattie drawing circles into her swollen stomach as she smiled.

'I gathered through your letters that Lynette was quite a surprise.' She said.

'Yes, she was.' Jean told her, drawing the shawl that Lynette was wrapped in further around her small frame. 'I don't know what I expected to happen after the honeymoon, but one of the things I definitely didn't expect was to find out that I was pregnant again.' She smiled down at her baby.

'She's so beautiful, Jean.' Mattie told her.

Jean offered her friend a gentle smile. 'Would you like to hold her?'

'Can I?' Mattie's eyes lit up.

'Of course.' She nodded, watching Mattie set down her teacup before she shushed Lynette as she began to ease her into her arms. She took a sip of her tea while she leaned back in her chair once she was certain that her little girl was comfortable, sighing as she saw the smile on Mattie's lips.

'You don't know how grateful I am to you for coming all the way here to help me with the birth.' Mattie said when she looked up into her eyes after a time. 'It didn't occur to me until a couple of months ago that I was going to be alone since Mum died, and when Walter asked who I wanted to be with me when I went into labour you were the first person I thought of.' She smiled gently.

Jean felt her heart swell. 'Well, I'm honoured.' Jean admitted.

'I can't believe that I'm going to be a Mum again in a few days.' Mattie shook her head, slight disbelief in her eyes.

‘I remember feeling the exact same way when I was expecting Jack.’ Jean admitted.

Mattie sighed as she snugged Lynette closer. 'You're such an inspiration for me, you know.'

'How so?' Jean asked her.

'I don't know…' Mattie trailed off for a moment. 'It just sounds like you've been through so much and you've been hurt in the past, yet you're still so strong and you don't allow people to walk all over you. I've always looked up to you, Jean, ever since I started living with you and Lucien.'

'That means a lot to me, Mattie, thank you.' Jean smiled.

Mattie nodded in response before taking a look at the clock on the wall. 'I ought to start getting dinner ready.' She said before rising from her chair with Lynette and offering Jean a smile as she eased the baby back into her arms.

'Do you need any help?' Jean asked as she watched Mattie get a saucepan out of the cupboard.

'Would _you_ let a guest help you with dinner?' Mattie raised her brow at her with a smirk.

Jean rolled her eyes good-naturedly in response before laughing along with Mattie and holding Lynette a little closer to her chest. She lowered her gaze to her daughter a few seconds later, her lips curling up into a smile as she looked into her eyes and saw the love and trust that shone in them. 'I love you.' She whispered, her eyes drifting closed as she pressed a kiss onto her hairline.

Lynette snuggled further into her warmth before settling against her with a huff of contentment, her blue eyes closing as she curled her fingers into her blouse. Once Jean was sure that her little girl was comfortable she leaned back in her chair again, watching as Mattie worked on dinner.

It seemed to her now - as she watched Mattie bustle around the kitchen - that all of the lessons she had given her on how to make meals, sew and knit had paid off. Just a single look at her told Jean that she was an incredible wife and that she was going to make the perfect mother once again.

She wasn't worried about her in the slightest.

* * *

The feeling of Lucien's hand running up and down her back through her pyjama shirt prompted Jean to sigh as she was held in his arms that evening, her head cushioned on his shoulder while she ran her fingers through the blonde hairs that layered his upper chest. 'We should go and do some sightseeing while we're here.' She heard him whisper before he kissed her on the hairline.

She tilted her head back on his shoulder before gazing up into his eyes. 'That sounds nice, but I think we should start going sightseeing _after_ Mattie's given birth. I don't want her to be on her own now that she's so close to giving birth because her waters could break while we're out. She sounds scared enough as it is, without having to go into labour while she's home alone.' A small smile spread across Lucien's lips before he gave her waist a squeeze and held her closer to him.

'I love you, Jean Blake.' He sighed. 'Have I told you that?'

'Not since we climbed into bed, no.' She teased, stroking the front of his chest.

She heard him chuckle before he buried his lips in her hair. She could tell that he was tired.

'We should get some sleep.' She told him, draping her arm across his middle. 'We'll know about it in the morning if we don't.' Lucien hummed his response into her hair before she tangled one of her legs with his and settled in his embrace, her eyes drifting closed as she nuzzled his neck.

'I love you, Jean Mary Blake.' Lucien whispered.

'I love you too, Lucien Radcliffe Blake.' She replied with a smirk. 'Now go to sleep.'

The two of them fell into silence then, the sound of their precious little girl's breathing from the cot beside their bed lulling them both into a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this chapter and I hope that you will all come back for the next one! Please comment too, so that I know what you think x


End file.
